Perfect to Me
by DeHaanedToDeath
Summary: Mind reading isn't Charles' only mutation. However, it is the only one he can stand. Contains smut.


Mind reading wasn't Charles' only mutation. He'd always known that he was different. He'd always hated himself.

He hated that he was both male and female. It hurt, when so many men threw him aside the moment they found out he had that particular mutation. That he had a vagina. Raven would leave him too if she ever found out.

Charles swallowed hard as he looked at himself in the mirror, letting his towel drape open enough to have a look at himself. Sure enough, he felt the hatred and bile grow in his stomach before he let a few tears fall. He could never be loved. He could never find someone who wanted to be with him. It made him sick. He briefly registered a voice; a male voice; before the door opened. Charles froze before wrapping the towel tight around himself, turning around to glare at Erik. The taller of the two seemed shocked; he was merely staring with his mouth slightly open. This wasn't what Charles needed, Erik judging him. Yet, he couldn't find his voice. He couldn't tell Erik to leave. So he started screaming in the other's head. Telling him to go to his own room. To leave him alone. Yet, Erik didn't move. Instead, he took a step closer.

Erik stared down at Charles, hands resting on his arms before he leant down to kiss him. Charles froze. Why wasn't Erik laughing at him? Why wasn't he leaving? Could this be his idea of a joke? Yet the kiss seemed warm, inviting, and it wasn't long before Charles found himself wrapping his arms around Erik's neck, pressing their bodies together. His towel was on the floor, forgotten. Erik's hand was gently sliding down his back, resting to cup one of his ass cheeks. That caught Charles' attention. He jerked away, grabbing for his towel, pushing Erik away from him.

Charles was sinking to his knees, curling up against the cold porcelain of the bath. He couldn't let Erik do that to him. Couldn't open his heart anymore for it to be snapped in half again. He wouldn't be able to survive that one more time. Hot tears were sliding down his face, shaky breaths echoing off the tiles. It was then he realised. Erik was still there. He became highly aware of the other's presence, but refused to move. He could hear Erik saying things. He wouldn't use him. He won't break his heart. He won't hurt him. But they were lies that Charles had heard before and lies that he would refuse to fall for again. He was shaking his head, knuckles white as he clutched his towel close to him. Erik still wasn't leaving.

Instead, he had moved closer, kneeling by Charles to press soft kisses along the back of his shoulder blades. Charles' head shot up, shaking under the other's lips, wanting them desperately but at the same time too scared to let Erik have him. A whimper escaped his lips as the other kissed up his neck. He wouldn't be able to fight this much longer. He knew what he wanted. He had longed for this for a long time. When Erik's lips met his again, he gave in, pressing back against him.

Erik slid his arms around Charles, lifting him gently, holding the kiss. He went through to the bedroom, laying Charles on his bed. He pulled away to start tugging his shirt off, looking down at the smaller. He looked up at him with soft eyes. Soft, scared eyes. A frown crossed his face and he leant down, hand gently exploring Charles' body before he started kissing down his body. Soft gasps fell from the smaller before he shot upright as Erik got to his hips.

Erik seemed upset that Charles didn't trust him, leaning up to kiss him, soothe him again that everything was going to be alright. That Erik wasn't just going to use him. Charles really didn't seem convinced, but he slowly lay back down, closing his eyes as Erik kissed and gently nipped along his thighs. After a few moments, he gently slid his thighs apart.

Charles didn't know what to expect, but soft kisses definitely wasn't what he had been expecting. His eyes flew open and his breathing hitched at the new experience. Gentle licks against something that made something like ecstasy run round his body. _Oestrogen_, he reminded himself before forgetting at a soft tongue gently pushing inside of him. His back arched gently, his eyes fell closed, his hands moved to fist in Erik's hair. It felt so good, so right.

His eyes snapped open at the loss. Erik was moving back up his body, kissing Charles gently, body's gently grinding together before he moved off the bed. Charles' heart skipped a beat before he realised Erik was just tugging his jeans off. He joined Charles on the bed again, making sure to kick his underwear off.

Erik gently raked his nails down Charles' stomach, watching a look of pleasure contort on his face before he gently bypassed his sexes. His nails dug into his thighs, massaging softly, working on teasing Charles. Moans were spilling from his pale lips, eyes softly hooded as he trembled under Erik's touch. After a few more seconds, his hand moved, gently stroking the outer folds of his cunt.

Charles threw his head back, barely able to moan from the pleasure coursing around his body. Truth be told, this was his first ever time doing... Anything more than touching. Erik seemed to know what to do, knew just how hard to press his fingers to get Charles' hips to jerk up to him. To make him whimper and silently beg. Erik answered him by slipping a finger inside of him.

Instantly, Charles tightened up. He had to remind himself that Erik wasn't going to do anything he didn't want to do. He was a gentle lover, kind. And Charles loved it.

Erik slowly started pumping his finger, twisting it softly before slipping a second finger in. He gently scissored him, relishing in the moans falling from Charles' lips. Charles could feel himself wet. No. He was dripping under Erik's touch. Soft kisses were peppered up his exposed neck and he slowly pushed his hips down. A soft smile crossed Erik's face as he felt the movement, pushing a third finger in.

It was starting to feel uncomfortable. Charles shifted his hips, whining gently. Erik's fingers stopped moving as the taller leant down to gently kiss Charles, letting him adjust. He didn't move his wrist, even when it started to ache. Erik refused to hurt Charles, waiting until he felt the soft movement of his hips pressing down, the soft beg for more.

Charles felt the fingers moving inside of him, moaning softly at the feeling. It was amazing. He slowly started thrusting his hips in time to the thrusts before crying out. Erik stopped moving his hand, eyes flying to Charles' face in a panic before realising it had been in pleasure. His fingers started moving again, searching for the spongy spot to get him to cry out again.

Charles was starting to get... Uncomfortable. There was a feeling in his stomach building up and it didn't feel so good. He whimpered, shifting his hips. Erik seemed to understand what was happening. More whimpers escaped Charles' lips at the loss of the fingers inside him only to become moans as Erik's tongue went back to work. The feeling got stronger before an overwhelming sensation of pleasure came over him. He cried out as he realised. Erik had made him cum. He could feel his tongue working, lapping his juices up. His eyes almost rolled back in pleasure.

Erik swallowed and gently pulled away, moving to kiss Charles gently. His own taste was lingering on the taller's tongue, making him blush as he tasted it. Erik's hands moved to rest on Charles' hips, already kneeling a little to get in position. He broke the kiss to make sure he was lined up and Charles looked up at him. He swallowed softly. Erik gently pushed in.

A cry of pain escaped Charles as he felt something tear. Erik immediately stopped moving, leaning down to kiss the smaller underneath him. He did everything he could to gently soothe the pain. He hadn't realised Charles was a virgin. If he had he would have been more careful. He felt bad for hurting him, moving to kiss down his neck before kissing his tears away. He gave a warning before gently starting to thrust.

At first, it was just painful. Charles grit his teeth, working through the pain. He could take this for Erik. He wanted to do this. But the pain was almost unbearable. Just as he was about to ask Erik to stop, he hit something that made Charles cry out in pleasure. Erik smiled and stopped moving. He took ahold of Charles' hands in his own before starting to thrust again mercilessly, driving into that one spot. Charles kept crying out, tightening around him as that feeling started to build up again. Erik let go of one of his hands to reach down, pumping Charles' erection hard in time to his thrusts. Charles grit his teeth before screaming.

"ERIK!"

Charles screamed, eyes rolling back in his head as he came hard. Twice. He made a mess of their chests and Erik moaned feeling his juices flowing over him, causing him to release his own load, moaning Charles' name.

Gently, Erik pulled out, laying next to the other male, arm reaching out to pull him close. Charles lay his head on Erik's chest, panting hard. Erik reached down for his t-shirt, gently cleaning their chests of before holding Charles close. He moved his sweat coated hair out of his face, leaning down to kiss him before pulling the covers over them, letting sleep take them both over.


End file.
